


It's Always Been You

by ongsco



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park isnt very evident here im so sorry, M/M, brief mention of minki, kunalin is single haha, lol, minhwan r nasty, ong is cheesy, terrible kiss scene goodbye, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongsco/pseuds/ongsco
Summary: Kuanlin's first game! Seongwu is late and Daniel is an idiot.orOng Seongwu finally confesses his undying love for Kang Daniel





	It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys since today (31/05) is OngNiel day I decided to write this heh.its kind of based I'm what hapoened to me??? just not with the confession and kissing and stuff (sighz m lonely)  
> i found out im terrible at writing kissing scenes so i kind of avoided it??? idk hope you enjoy  
> kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> (not proof read so m sorry for any errors!!)  
> follow me on twitter! @ongsco hehe ok bye enjoy

DANIEL  
"Yah, hyung! Can you hurry please? We're late already!" I tried asking while rapidly knocking on the door of othe bathroom. He's been in there for the past hour, God knows what he's doing in there. Its Kuanlin's first game and we were supposed to go support him but I guess we'll be missing the first half of it, no thanks to the idiot who calls himself Ong Seongwu.

"Sheesh impatient much? Beauty doesn't come easy y'know." He says as he finally comes out. I simply rolled my eyes and dragged him out of the dorm with him barely able to get his shoes. I don't understand why he tries so hard to look good when God has blessed him with amazing visuals. 

Its unfair how he has brown orbs that sparkle in the light and how he has three moles on his left cheek arranged as a constellation. He can also do some amazing ass popping and his hands are gorgeous. Okay, I may or may not like him. Or love him. (for three years and running but thats another story) I can't help it though. The way his face lights up when he sees food or how his eyes crinkle when he's really happy and how he's always so funny and somewhat immature yet he still takes care of me. How can you not fall in love with him? 

SEONGWU  
Gorgeous. Damn Seongwu, you are workin' it today! Maybe then Daniel will finally see me as more than a friend. Ha. Fat chance. He only sees you as the funny hyung. I shook my head with a sad smile. Stop being delusional Seongwu. He can have all the girls and guys he wants at the snap of his fingers, why would he choose you? 

Whatever. I am a man. What would a man do in this situation? Shrug it off like its no big deal. Yup, I can do that...and cry alone while watching dumbass romantic movies. This isnt getting me anywhere. Suddenly a hand was waved infront pf me.

"Hyung, do you see our friends?"  
"Yeah in your head."  
"What the fuck, hyung."

I rolled my eyes and walked in the direction of Jisung where he was so obviously waving his hands at us. Honestly, Daniel needs to get his eyes checked. He's already wearing his glass- 

"Are you not wearing your fucking contacts?" I asked when I noticed his glasses weren't perched on his nose and he was squinting everywhere. 

"Ah, um no. I kinda ran out? I was going to use yours but you took too long and I forgot my glasses in my rush to leave..." he replies, scratching the back of his head. Aish, this idiot, really. 

"Pabo." I said as I passed him my glasses. Luckily, I packed it in case my contacts started to get uncomfortable. He was about to refuse when I took the glasses from him and put it on him myself. 

"Pabo." I said again as I adjusted the glasses. I suddenly realised how close our faces were. If someone were to just push us, we could just- 

"Hyung? Uh, I think its okay now." Oh fuck. Okay, act cool. I froze and turned to walk away. Nice, very cool. 

As I reached Jisung, I could sense something was weird. All 8 of them were giggling. 

"What?"  
"We saw everything, hyung. Why don't you just tell him how oh so in love you are with him?" Daehwi asled while side hugging Jinyoung. Easy for him to say.  
I just shook my head as I put my stuff down and focused on supporting Kuanlinie. 

DANIEL  
Our faces were so close. I could fel his breath on mine. His lips looked so beautiful, so inviting. It almost looked like he was going to kiss me too but of course my fuckng conscience ruined it by breaking the atmosphere. Sometimes, I honestly can't believe myself. 

I shook off that incident and focused on Kuanlin playing. Kuanlin is a really good basketball player. All of us tried going against him, 9 to 1, with Jihoom being the referee and we still lost. Although, to be fair, half of us gave up 2 minutes into the game. He's been scoring all the goals so far and his team is winning, 8:0. Amazing if you asked me. 

It was now the halftime and we were no longer standing trying to see Kuanlin play. Jisung was on his phone probably scrolling through Instagram and Sungwoon was seated next to him, munching on chips. Jihoon, Woojin, and Minhyun went to the toilet and Jaehwan went to get more food I think...? Daehwi and Jinyoung were just cuddling or what looks like cuddling...  
Seongwu just stared into the distance, actually, he looks like he's trying to find something. Suddenly, his face lit up and a small smile played on his lips. I followed the direction of which he was looking at to see him staring at Minki. The guy from Interior Design. Minki is currently Seongwu's new eye-candy (or so he says) and he never shuts up about him. 

SEONGWU  
Minki was good looking. Not as good looking as Daniel, but good looking. I'd never date him though. My heart has been taken by the man beside me also known as Kang Daniel. I do try and talk to Daniel about Minki sometimes though, trying to see if i could elicit some kind of jealous respons from him. At some points of times, I sensed a little jealousy but not enough for me to call him out for it. I smiled a little and shook my head before looking at Daniel, only he was already looking at me.

"Minki?" he asked, his lips smiling but his eyes showed sadness. Who made him sad? I'll kill him or her.  
"You know it." I replied, winking.  
"Hey guys, what are y'all talking about I'm bored. Jisung hyung doesnt want to entertain me." A sudden voice came. I turned to see Sungwoon, latching onto my shoulder. I shook my head at his antics and turned back to Daniel, who was now staring at the ground and playing with his hands.

"So? What were y'all talking about?"  
"Seongwu's crush." He replied at the same time I said Nothing.  
"Crush? What, since when?" Sungwoon asked, confusion evidently shown on his face. The whole gang knows about my undying love for Kang Daniel except for Kang Daniel.  
"He's not my crush..." I tried to get out. This caught Daniel's attention. His face whipped to look at me with...anger? Why is he angry at me? What did I do?  
"Then who's your crush huh? Or do you just talk about random people excessively as a hobby?" he asked, glaring at me. I kept quiet. What do I do? Do I tell him "Oh its been you for the longest fuckin time" or do I just accept the fact that he thinks Minki is my crush?

"I thought so." he sneered. He looked away, trying to avoid eye contact and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Is he...crying? The one who's laugh brings so much joy to me, crying? 

"You."

DANIEL

"You." I turned to look at him, eyes wide. 

"It's always been you that I've had a crush on. When you asked me to kill that bug for you, it was you. When professor asked us to write a poem for the one you love, it was you. Whenever someone asked who I like, it was you. It has always been you and I hope it always will be you."

"H-hyung..." I stuttered. Is this really happening? Is he confessing to me? Has he really always had a crush on me?

"Daniel?" 

I couldn't say anything. What was I supposed to say? So I hugged him. I hugged him like my life depended on it. He stiffened up at the beginning but relaxed and hugged me back, chuckling. 

"Yah, I know I'm irresistable but you could at least tell me if you like me back. I am on the verge of throwing up from anxiety here." I pulled back. Right I'm supposed to respond.

"Hyung, I've always liked you. Like like you." I replied, barely able to contain my happiness. I was so giddy with it. The person I love, likes me back! I would like to thank my parents and my friends and Seongwu's parents for giving birth to Seongwu and God for making him. 

Suddenly I felt a finger poke my side. 

"Can I kiss you?"  
"Do you have to fucking ask."

With that, he pressed our lips together. It wasn't anything special, not a make out session (that's saved for later) or anything but it felt so magical. I've been dreaming of this for the longest time and now that its actually happening, it feels like I'm about to combust. 

"Okay first, ew. You didn't have to do that with me clinging onto to Seongwu. Secondly, fucking finally!" Sungwoon said after we parted. 

"Hey guys I'm back with food. What happened while I was gone?" All of us turned to Jaehwan. His hair was a mess and his shirt was slightly crumpled. His face was flushed and his lips looked swollen. Clearly, he already had his fill. Minhyun stood behind him, innocently sipping his soda. 

"Welp, looks like Kuanlin is the only single spaghetti now!" 

BONUS  
"What the fuck! Since when were the both of you together? Or are y'all friends with benefits?" Jaehwan exclaimed, throwing a pillow at us when he saw me peck Seongwu's lips. 

"Since Kuanlin's first game you doofus." Seongwu shot back throwing the pillow back at Jaehwan and Minhyun. I sat back on the couch and drank the hot chocolate Seongwu made for me.

"It was the day I fucked you in the handicapped toilet, babe." Minhyun nonchantly said out loud, probably only meant for Jaehwan to hear. The next thing I know, hot chocolate was everywhere. 

"Oh."  
"Oh? OH? WHAT THE FUCK YALL ARE NASTY ANIMALS!"


End file.
